


And I love him

by Drowse



Category: Beatles, Paul McCartney - Fandom, The Beatles, This Boy - The Beatles
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowse/pseuds/Drowse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Lennon likes girls and doesn't care about anything but his music and Mimi. But could someone change that? (A certain someone named James Paul McCartney) Set in the 50's. John is around 17 and Paul is around 15 or 16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I ship McLennon hardcore so this happened. I didn't really know about Mimi that much so I made up some things, so don't hate me. The movie Nowhere Boy was a huge inspiration for this fic and I based Mimi off of what I saw in that movie. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy it too. Thanks for reading!

I sat on my bed strumming my guitar. Paul was supposed to be coming over soon to play our guitars."John!" Mimi called from downstairs. "What?" I asked. "Come down and get your laundry" I set my guitar down and climbed down the stairs. I grabbed a basket off the floor. "You hungry?" She asked. I shook my head and retreated back up the stairs. I plopped the basket on the floor and continued strumming. Soon I heard a knock at the door, I ran downstairs. "I got it Mimi" I yelled. 

I opened the door and there stood a baby faced lad with brown hair and hazel eyes. Paul, Paul McCartney. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a plaid button up, dressy yet casual. I showed him in. "Who is it, John?" Mimi asked from the den. "It's Paul" I shouted. I heard her sigh. She didn't like him. To her he was common, below us. But he was a nice enough guy. And an excellent guitar player. We went upstairs. I picked up my guitar. We started playing. 

A little while later Mimi knocked on my door, she opened it and stuck her head in. "John, I'm going to have supper with Margaret Wilson" she announced. "Ok" I responded, not looking up from my guitar. "You'll have to fix yourself something" she said. "Fine" I answered. "Bye Mimi" Paul said, waving. She nodded and rolled her eyes. She closed the door. Paul focused back on his guitar. We heard her go down the stairs and out the door. Paul looked up. "John, why doesn't she like me?" He asked with big eyes. "Yer just not her cuppa tea, son" I responded. He sighed. "Don't worry, lots of people don't like me but do I care? Nah. I couldn't give a toss" He smirked. 

He got a pad and pencil out and scribbled down some words. "Whatcha writin' there?" I asked. "Just some words, might make a song out of em" he said. I nodded and played a cord. An hour passed. Mimi wasn't home yet. "You wanna go down and watch telly?" I asked Paul. He nodded, packing his guitar up. He brought it downstairs with us, setting it at the foot of them. We went in the den and I turned the telly off. The show we watched was hilarious, we both laughed our heads off. I made us some toast with jelly and milk. We sat on the floor and snacked in the den while we watched telly. I put our plates on the kitchen table when we finished.

It was getting dark, Mimi still wasn't home. We continued watching telly, laughing away. Paul looked at me, smiling. I stared at him, smiling as well. He stopped smiling and leaned closer. He leaned a little closer and kissed me. I backed out of the kiss. "Well, I'd better be going" he said. He stood up, grabbed his guitar and went out the door. I fell on my back. I ran my fingers through my hair and rubbed my eyes. I stood up, turning the telly off, leaving and closing the den door behind me. 

Mimi walked up from the kitchen. "Hi Mimi, I didn't hear you come in" I said innocently. "I was just cleaning up the mess you and Paul made" she stated. I nodded. I climbed up the stairs. I washed and got into bed. I lay in bed thinking. Why did he do that? Did I like it? I was fond of Paul and I always had a strong feeling towards him. He was my best friend. Was this strong feeling love? Did I love Paul? I didn't know. 

 

Thoughts racing through my mind, I shortly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Lennon is no queer.... Is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a lot of fun writing this, hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos always welcome! Ta.

I woke up the next morning. I got dressed, combed me hair and went downstairs for breakfast. I grabbed a piece of toast of the table, told Mimi bye and ran out the door.

I went to school, it was boring as always. After school I took a walk through the park. I was unusually happy. I then went to the record shop to look around. I didn't nick anything. This time. I got home around 6:30. When I got home Mimi wasn't there. She must be at the shops getting something. I went upstairs and got my guitar. I started playing. I wrote some cords down.

"John" Mimi called from downstairs. "Coming" I called back. I went downstairs. She was sitting at the table, drinking her tea. She took a sip. "What's for tea?" I asked. "You'll have to fix yourself something, I'm not your housekeeper" Mimi said. I rolled my eyes. "Paul called you after school" she stated. "Right, ta."

"I saw you, you know" she announced, taking a sip of her tea. I swallowed. "S-Saw who?" I asked nervously. "You and Paul. I saw you kiss"

My eyes widened and my face felt hot. I imagined it was red. "Did you like it, John?" She asked. I stood there, fingers twitching and sweating. She was making me angry. I'm no queer. She sat her cup down. "I'm only going to ask this once, John Lennon." She looked at me sternly. "Are you gay?" 

How could she accuse me of this? He kissed me! I couldn't hold it any longer. "Fuck off Mimi!" I screamed. She stood up from her chair. "What did you say?" She yelled back. "I said fuck off!!" I screamed louder. I turned and stomped out of the kitchen, grabbing my coat. I ran out the door, slamming it behind me. I spit on the yard as I walked down the sidewalk.

It would be getting dark soon. I had nowhere to go. I certainly wasn't going back there! So I went to get a drink, wherever I could. Soon it was 1 in the morning and I was drunk, walking the streets. I saw a girl I knew, I wandered over to her, grabbing her. I was looking for a quick shag. "Elizabeth my sweet" I said. "Actually, it's Shirley" she replied, looking disgusted. Her friend pulled her away from me and they kept walking. I rolled my eyes, hiccuped and kept going as well.

I found a bench and sat down. I gagged almost spilling me guts on the pavement. I burped and swallowed hard. I turned up the collar of me jacket, it was cold out. I could see my breath. I must've fallen asleep or passed out there, I woke up laying on the hard bench, curled into a ball. It was early, the sun was barely up. What was today? Friday. I had school. I'm not going to fucking school. I wanted to go home and lay in my warm bed.

I sat up, putting my elbows on my knees, my head was pounding. I can't believe Mimi accused me of being a queer. Paul kissed me! But I didn't do anything to stop it. I sighed. I had to see him. I had to talk to him. He would be going to school soon. I'd catch him before he left. I spit and started my walk to Paul's. I stood outside his gate. I couldn't talk to him here. I ran away, which only made my headache worse. I stopped about 5 blocks away.

"You're a fucking coward, Lennon" I said to myself. I gasped and took in a breath of cold air. I needed more time to think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It ain't easy being John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to "And I love him" I hope you enjoyed it reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I wanted to go home but I didn't want to face Mimi. I needed to be somewhere warm. I didn't have anywhere to go. I had to go home.

Hopefully I'd catch Mimi out of the house and I could sneak upstairs. I walked down to my house. I opened the door and closed it quietly. "John?" Mimi called from the kitchen. "John, is that you?" I ignored her and went up the stairs.

I went to my room, closing the door behind me. I collapsed on my bed. I pulled the covers over me and fell asleep. I couldn't deal with her now. I was too drained and confused. I had to get me head sorted out. I woke up in a cold sweat. I suspect I was having a nightmare but I couldn't remember what it was about.

I got up to relieve myself. I sat on my bed and picked up my guitar. I played a few cords. I started playing a random song. I scribbled down some chords. I found myself thinking about Paul. He was so talented.

I thanked my lucky stars Mimi didn't come up and want a chat. I needed to talk with Paul first. As soon as I was sure school let out I called Paul's. His dad answered, I asked to tell Paul to come over to mine immediately.

About 45 minutes later I heard a knock. Mimi answered. Please don't say anything to him. "John's in his room" was all she said. I heard him coming up the stairs.

He opened my door and came in, shutting it behind him. "You wanted to see me" he said. I nodded. He sat on my desk chair. "It's about the other night" I replied. He held his breath. "Why'd you kiss me, Paul?" I asked. He shrugged. He was nervous and quiet, so unlike the Macca I knew.

"Are-are you queer?" I asked finally. "I think so, maybe" he stated. I nodded. "So, why me?" 

"I dunno, John" He sighed. "Ever since I met you I felt connected to you somehow. Like we were meant to be together. You're the only man I've ever felt this way about." His eyes were teary and sad. He looked so cute. Did I just call him cute?

His head hanged. I reached over and touched his hand, he looked up and into my eyes. I stood up and pulled him up by his hand and embraced him. He clung onto me like if he let go, he'd drown. I just held him and rubbed his back. I looked into his eyes.

"John.." He whispered. His voice was cut off with my lips. I kissed him softly. The kiss seemed to last forever. He finally broke it off. He smiled. I kissed his nose. He giggled.

"Paul McCartney, will you be my boyfriend?" I asked. He grinned. "Yes, of course" he answered. He looked at his watch. "John love, I have to go. I'm sorry. I will come over tomorrow though" he stated. I smiled and kissed him. I walked him down the stairs and said goodbye.

I walked in the kitchen where Mimi sat, having her tea. "So?" She asked. "Yep, I'm gay. And I'm in love with Paul McCartney" I replied. She smirked. "Just keep that quiet, I don't want you getting arrested" she said. I nodded.

"It's a good look for you, you know" she declared. "What?" I asked. "Love" she answered. I smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is" I replied. I sat down beside her and she grabbed my hand.

"I guess it is"


End file.
